The realization of a scalable quantum information processor is currently one of the central challenges at the interface of fundamental science and engineering. While progress has been made towards this goal, extending presently existing techniques to achieve fault-tolerant quantum computation in large systems with many qubits remains an extremely challenging goal.
Most extant approaches to quantum information processing impose stringent requirements on the qubit, ranging from ultra-high vacuum to ultra-low temperature. Such requirements, typically designed to isolate the qubit from external noise, often represent major practical hurdles that may eventually limit the potential technological impact of quantum information processors. Multiple challenges remain, for example challenges associated with operating at ambient temperature, individual qubit addressing at the nanoscale, and low decoherence rates.
Accordingly, the development of a realistic framework for a scalable solid-state quantum information processor capable of operating at room temperature and in a fault-tolerant fashion is of fundamental and practical importance.